


Подарок

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flaff, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Двалин принес подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

— Торин велел не трогать то, что принес Двалин. Сказал, что откроем все вместе.  
  
Кили дернул уже потянувшегося к огромному свертку брата за руку, и Фили испуганно отдернул пальцы, но тут же возмущенно уставился на него.  
  
— Я же не собираюсь это есть! — сверкнув глазами, сказал он. — Я только посмотрю.  
— С чего ты взял, что там еда? — спросил Кили.  
  
Вместо ответа Фили фыркнул и закатил глаза. В общем-то, Кили его понимал и думал, что брат прав, ведь когда Двалин приходил в гости, он приносил с собой либо еду, либо оружие, но это большое и круглое оружием никак быть не могло. Или могло? Кили нахмурился и обошел стол кругом.  
  
— Может, там ядро? — неуверенно предположил он.  
— Даже Двалин не станет приносить нам ядро для катапульты, — покачал головой Фили. — Он знает, что мама рассердится.  
  
Но и в его голосе слышалось сомнение.  
  
— К тому же ядро уже проломило бы стол, — подхватил Кили, смерил взглядом сработанный из тяжелого дуба стол и почесал в затылке. — Наверное.  
  
Переглянувшись, братья обошли стол с двух сторон. Каждый хотел прикоснуться к подарку Двалина.   
  
— И зачем было так заматывать? — пробурчал Фили, цепляя пергамент пальцам.  
— Это сюрприз, — Кили шлепнул его по руке и тут же воскликнул, так громко, что Фили подпрыгнул на месте и позабыл обидеться на шлепок. — Я знаю! Я знаю, что там!  
— Что? — жадно спросил Фили, но смотрел при этом не на Кили, а на сверток.  
— Сыр, — довольно выпалил Кили, улыбаясь.  
  
Но если он ожидал, что брат сейчас же восхитится его догадливостью, то был разочарован. Фили наклонился над столом, почти уткнувшись носом в пергамент, и принюхался, потом выпрямился и помотал головой.  
  
— Нет, сыром не пахнет. Да и не бывает сыр таким круглым.  
— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, — уязвлено пробормотал Кили, складывая на груди руки.  
— А кто все прошлое лето проработал на сыроварне у Боруса? — обиделся Фили. — Это не сыр, точно тебе говорю.  
— Тогда что? — опять спросил Кили.  
— Вот придут Торин с Двалином и узнаем, — пожал плечами Фили.  
  
Некоторое время они стояли у стола и пялились на сверток. Он так и дразнил их тайной и неизвестностью. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что буквально через миг Фили и Кили обнаружили себя в клочья раздирающими пергамент, и, когда последний клочок его был сорван, удивленно уставились на то, что осталось лежать на столе.  
  
— Может, все-таки, ядро? — предположил Фили.  
— Такого цвета? — возразил Кили.  
— Я так и знал, что они не выдержат, — донеслось от дверей и оба мальчишки, рывком обернувшись, тут же виновато потупились, не заметив, как весело переглянулись Торин и Двалин.  
— Никакого терпения, — притворно строго покачал головой Торин.  
— И это твои наследники, — прогудел Двалин, с усмешкой оглядывая мальчишек.  
— Мы только хотели посмотреть, — вздохнул Кили.  
— Что это такое? — не утерпел Фили. — Никогда такого не видел.  
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Двалин, — арбузы здесь не растут.  
— Арбузы? — недоуменно захлопал глазами Фили.  
— Как думаешь, Дис не обидится? — вместо ответа спросил Двалин Торина и тот, улыбаясь, пожал плечами.   
— Сам же знаешь, она больше дыни любит.  
— Я помню, — кивнул Двалин и вытащил из-за пояса нож. — Так я ж не ей и вез.  
— А кому? — встрял Кили, не обращая внимания на тычок от брата.  
— Вам, — тут же ответил Двалин. — Так что давайте за стол, будем пробовать.

| 

[Яндекс.Директ](https://direct.yandex.ru/?partner) |  [-50% на детские **коляски** в Крыму](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l8uehYm40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am68kc--S0M9byKqcF__________3vwr000019siOi4Jklkdw5uZgRPA2gPMYhYd3Le4lRR-oiC2gW6bfyfC1Rof0nu5aRuinayBZxtYXEu4dxrJ5PeFau4zcHP2Z9W5IBQKcnMrc4yIe90EJA-O1KYpa5OJj9XF4jcRqapQa8WJb9ZV1gU72QYv3moe0gJ00000LGokzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5800hciOi4Jk_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_40SMF3yssfmrQ1Cwztt4B1j81qm7Ozr12atrVtquDtu4zUHy0?test-tag=1322272369&stat-id=1073741829)[lastar.ru](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l8uehYm40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am68kc--S0M9byKqcF__________3vwr000019siOi4Jklkdw5uZgRPA2gPMYhYd3Le4lRR-oiC2gW6bfyfC1Rof0nu5aRuinayBZxtYXEu4dxrJ5PeFau4zcHP2Z9W5IBQKcnMrc4yIe90EJA-O1KYpa5OJj9XF4jcRqapQa8WJb9ZV1gU72QYv3moe0gJ00000LGokzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5800hciOi4Jk_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_40SMF3yssfmrQ1Cwztt4B1j81qm7Ozr12atrVtquDtu4zUHy0?test-tag=1322272369&stat-id=1073741829)От 1300 руб. Больше 500 моделей. 60 брендов. Бесплатная доставка. Спешите!  
---  
[**Крем** для рук от NIVEA](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l8N2nSG40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601Ae1fQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)[ nivea.ru](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l8N2nSG40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601Ae1fQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)Комплексный, увлажняющий, защитный - выбери свой идеальный **крем** для рук![Мягкая кожа за 4 недели](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99lDlA9Ui40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601AeVfQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)[Комплексный крем](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l6aMezG40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601AeXfQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)[Защитный крем](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l6VRvRK40000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601AeZfQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)[Увлажняющий](https://an.yandex.ru/count/Lv99l5pk_3440000Zha2-cu5XPL48PK2cm5kGxS2Am4oYBA7lUa6YQ9NPHMOQPwr000019sXmGi1klkdw5uZgRPA2gQC28gsfOMT1Bsowo601AehfQ6EWWUHlYp6JmkFl8NTwGwVjYRdWmEJWJsPOaACcBkljfIuDBMOhIoWa2E-hvYxhxEGLp2qcAqisPiEmDgGr32KdbCSfpoekrCZdm6am00005KCh0gkzMY0b3orJZG1iBHtV1C5iG6oe5000hcXmGi1k_uEELAIOLdv0S7__________m_5Zm_I0TC1tu4zU1i0?test-tag=3469756017&stat-id=1073741829)  
  
Поделиться…


End file.
